Wrong Number
by PepsiSugarBaby
Summary: After experiencing the biggest heartbreak cliche, 25 yr old Regina tries to continue her life; forgetting about love. Until one bad day breaks her down. Quickly calling a friend, Regina explains what happened; holding nothing back. Hoping for a comforting conversation or a laugh to make her feel better; Regina instead hears the voice of a man who would show her how to love again.
1. A Wedding Day To Remember

**Hello Hello all! Thanks in advance for reading another one of my crazy stories from this wild mind of mine. I've been gone for a minute but I'm back and with updates for nearly every story!**

 **If you haven't already be sure to check out my other fanfics: "Hiding in Plain Sight", "Just a Friend" , & "Do You Have What it Takes"**

 **Anyways, let's get to the story. As most of you know, I love a playlist that goes with the chapters; so here it is.**

 **1\. "I'm in Love" by Aretha Franklin**

 **2\. "Read All About it" by Emeli Sande**

 **3\. "Un-Break My Heart" by Toni Braxton.**

 **Oh and if you happen to forget the next song and don't wanna scroll up to check, don't worry I've placed markers throughout the chapter where the song should come in.**

 **So without further delay, other than the DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING BUT MY OCS (AND MY STORY!).**

 **Ladies and gentlemen, I give you "Wrong Number".**

 **Enjoy & Review**

 **~P.S.B~**

* * *

 _("I'm in Love" by Aretha Franklin)_

"Ok ladies let's get it together! Get in formation sweeties, we have **no** time for wrong today!" Denzel said snapping his fingers as he bumped Tamera and Chloe to the chairs to get their hair ready; moving the other two maids to the makeup section. "And you two are known for having something **wrong** with your heads" he chuckled, poking his tongue out at them.

Tamera slapped Denzel's leg as she sat down, while Chloe shook her head. "Like you can talk, with that color in your head looking like a wax covered Q-tip" she snapped, commenting on Denzel's new honey blonde dyed low cut; making the room burst into laughter.

"Oh no you didn't Ms. ' **Can't use a flat iron to save her life'** ; every time you walk in the room I either wanna ask who burned a tire or who fried the chicken wrong?" Denzel said, fanning Tamera's frizzy hair; pulling a piece up with two fingers.

"It's natural" she huffed, patting her hair. "It's a process"

Denzel rolled his eyes, drifting his head back before pouting his lips at Tamera "No baby, what you **need** is a process….a process of a perm. And that is not natural that's….Jesus! It's a struggle" he said wiping his forehead, "Girl what you need to do is go out to that alter and pray that God sends you some Dr. Miracle for this jungle bush you call hair"

Tamera shook her head and laughed as the rest of the room joined in, "You do me so wrong Denny" she chuckled, covering her face, sighing.

"It's all in love babydoll," he said giving her a hug, grinning

Shaking her head, Chloe wiped the laughing tears from her eyes; "Gina what are you gonna do with these two?" she asked, looking at her cousin through the mirror, who was watching the whole scene with a smile.

"Girl, I don't really know" she smirked, walking over to the trio. "But what I do know is…Destiny's child needs to get it together for my wedding" she laughed looking at the three, "So Beyonce," she said turning to Denzel, before looking at Tamera and Chloe "Kelly, Michelle; get ready please." She teased.

Denzel smirked, his light tan skin turning pink from his blush. "Mmph, ya heard that backups" he laughed, "Now let's work out this abomination against mankind" he said starting on Tamera's hair.

Regina shook her head as the two continued with their playful snaps; truthfully she would be lost without the help and laughter of those three. Through the planning, the budgets, the pick of the venue and food…not to mention the cost of her dress…this day just had to be perfect. She's anxiously waited for this moment going on 5 years; two filled with the hectic planning. But it was all worth it. Just to make it to this day….when she would marry the man of her dreams.

As her bridesmaids made sure their hair and makeup looked perfect, Tamera and Denzel continued to fuss; while Regina glanced at her dress in the corner. A pure white ball gown with the corset middle leading up to a sweetheart neckline, lace accenting the sleeves and train; her veil sewn to the back of a silver tiara shining from the mannequin head.

Nervously twisting her engagement ring on her finger, Regina sighed deep in her thoughts on what her and her future husband would do from this day on. Kids always crossed her mind; she would love to have children…. preferably a baby girl. The daydream of a little girl in curls, playing on a swing flashed in her mind.

' _Soon…..we can start our family'_ she thought, placing a hand on her empty stomach.

Taking a big sigh of relief in her daydream, Regina jumped when she felt someone's hands on her shoulders.

"Excuse me Ms. Williams, you're needed to hair and makeup A.S.A.P " Denzel smiled, pulling Gina into a chair facing a large mirror.

"I can't believe I'm getting married today Denny" she squealed still smiling,

Denzel squeaked as he bit his bottom lip, covering it with his hand. Regina looked into the mirror at Denzel, choked up in tears. Standing to her feet as she turned to her friend, Regina gently pulled Denzel to her; comfortingly rubbing his arms. "Denny, baby what's wrong?" she asked, worried.

"I'm just so happy for you," he whimpered, attempting to fan away his tears. "My bestie is getting married!" he shouted in a high pitch, pulling Gina into a hug.

The tender moment between the two pulled their friends' heart strings; quickly making their way over, hugging the bride tightly.

Regina was so blessed to have wonderful friends that loved and cared about her; especially putting up with her through the years before she met her fiancé. Meeting Denzel at a summer job after high school and Tamera in college, she's known Chloe since they were babies; being that she was her cousin. She couldn't get away from them if she tried, after first meeting each other they instantly became the fabulous four, as Denzel constantly called them.

Getting married wouldn't have been right if those three weren't there with her,

"Alright y'all, no more tears." Denzel said pulling away from the group hug, dabbing his eyes with a tissue. "We don't need mascara massacre looking maids. We need to be flawless," he snapped, moving Gina back to the chair "While the bride needs to be goddess gorgues, baby" he chuckled.

Regina smirked as she looked at herself in the mirror. Olive skin and hazel brown eyes glowed back, her dark brown hair, recently colored for the wedding, brought out her warm skin tone. She was ready more than ever to marry the man she loved; nothing could bring her down on her special day.

* * *

( _"Read all about it" by Emeli Sande_ )

Soon the church started to fill up with relatives and friends. As the bridesmaids and the bride got ready for the approaching hour, down the hall the groomsmen were adding the finishing touches on their tuxes.

Making sure his brother had his tie right, Andre, the best man glanced out the window looking for his friend.

"Anybody heard from Q?" he asked, finishing up his brother's tie.

Shaking their heads 'no' as they continued to get ready, Andre sighed, rubbing his forehead. "It's nearly time to start" he said walking out the door, moving towards the sidewalk.

Looking down both ways of the street, Andre started to get nervous when he didn't see the town car Quentin was coming in. As he looked down at his watch, he didn't notice the young woman walking up to him.

"Dre?"

Turning at the mention of his name, Andre bit his lip; seeing who was standing behind him.

"Drea…what's up?" he sighed frustrated, not expecting his sister coming to the wedding. "What're you doing here?"

Silently Andrea walked up to her brother before placing something in his hands,

"Tell Gina I said hey" she said walking away, leaving Andre confused with an envelope in his hands.

* * *

 **Regina**

"And we are done honey" Denzel smiled, turning me around to face the mirror.

Finally seeing myself in my wedding dress made it all more real…..I was getting married. The memories of how long I've waited sunk in, bringing tears to my eyes.

"Oh no Gigi, we can **not** have tears right now" he said, pulling out another tissue. "You are **not** messing up my masterpiece." Denzel teased, pouting his lips.

I giggled as I lightly dabbed my eyes, trying to not mess up my makeup; "I can't help it," I said, cringing at the sound of my voice cracking. "It's been so long….and…"

Already knowing what I was trying to say, Denzel pulled me into another hug. He knew me better than I knew myself; so many times I wished he was straight. But then I wouldn't have my bestie, Denny the Diva.

"It's all good Gigi," he warmly smiled before it fell. "Well….let's put a pin in that for a minute." He said looking at the door behind me.

( _"Un-break my heart" by Toni Braxton)_

Turning around I smiled, nervously. "Dre, you're supposed to be getting Q and the guys ready." I fussed, walking over to my fiancé's best man.

"Y…yeah I know Gina…" he stuttered, looking down.

Instantly I could tell something wasn't right; this morning Andre was just as excited about the wedding as much as Quentin and I were; what changed? Glancing down, I gasped at what he was looking at.

"Dre…what's that?" I shuddered; my heart raced seeing an envelope in his hands.

Quickly I tried not to jump to conclusions, but the proof was standing right in front of me.

"I'm sorry Gina." He whispered, handing me the envelope before leaving the room.

My stomach clenched when I watched Dre leave, ' _Stop over thinking things, nothing's wrong.'_ I thought, trying to calm my racing heart as I looked down at the letter in my hands.

Tearing open the envelope, my hands trembled as I pulled out the letter.

After the first line, I couldn't read anymore.

' _This can't be happening! Not on my wedding day!_ ' I thought falling to the seat of the couch; the letter flew from my hands to Denzel's.

Going over the words I just read, the reality of the letter sunk in; crashing a flood of emotions onto me. Just this morning I was the happiest woman alive, nothing could bring me down. Now I felt like I lost everything…truthfully I did.

The pressure behind my eyes was too much to hold in, tears cascading down my face as the words repeated over and over in my head. Ruining my makeup was the last thing I was concerned with as I gasped for air; a burn like drinking raw alcohol hit my throat. In that brief moment, I could've sworn I heard the sound of glass shattering. The clenching feeling in my stomach came back, rising up to my chest.

I heard people talking but the only thing I was focused on was the letter….the cause of this. Placing my hand on my chest, I tried to hold back my heart from exploding from it. As I tried to regulate my breathing, I knew it wouldn't ease the pain….it didn't ease the tears…..it only increased them.

 _'The years we shared….the moments we had…..our struggle to make it to this day…..was all for nothing!'_ I thought trying to stand up.

Taking one step, I glanced up at Denzel who was stood in front of two blurry figures. Catching sight of the letter still in his hands, the room started to spin. Words became murmurs…..colors faded.

As my world turned black, I asked why was this happening to me?

The reason was summed up into 8 words…..

 _Gina, I'm sorry but I can't do this._


	2. Author Announcement

**HELLO HELLO EVERYONE!**

 **THIS IS JUST A BRIEF ANNOUNCEMENT THAT I'M HAVING TROUBLE WITH MY LAPTOP AND MY USB THAT HOLDS** **ALL** **OF MY STORIES.**

 **I AM SOOO SOOO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING THE LAST TIME I WAS ON HERE, BUT I HAD THE BLUE SCREEN OF DEATH AND THE SH!T HIT THE FAN FROM THERE.**

 **SO AT THIS POINT I WON'T BE UPDATING FOR A MINUTE, BUT I MIGHT CREATE NEW ONES FROM SCRATCH.**

 **PLEASE ALL MY P.S.B FANS AND FOLLOWERS BE PATIENT WITH ME, I'M JUST AS UPSET AS YOU ARE THAT I LEFT "Just A Friend" ON A CLIFFHANGER AS WELL AS "Hiding In Plain Sight" & "Wrong Number". I TRULY AM TRYING TO GET THE SAVED VERSION BUT IF I HAVE TO I WILL JUST START FROM WHERE I LEFT OFF. I HONESTLY DIDN'T WANT TO LEAVE Y'ALL HANGING THIS LONG. **

**JUST TO CLARIFY: MY LAPTOP IS BUSTED, MY USB DRIVE (HOLDING MY STORIES HOSTAGE) HATES ME AND MY SONG LIST HAS DISAPPEARED FROM MY PHONE.**

 **BUT FRET NOT, I SHALL RETURN WITH** **UPDATES!** **!**

 **ONCE AGAIN I DO APOLOGIZE GUYS, BUT SEND GOOD VIBES SO I CAN CONQUER THIS HORRIFIC BATTLE.**

 **~P.S.B~**


	3. Author Note: I'm Back!

**Christmas came a little early guys! I'm baaaack! And with a new laptop, new music-lists and UPDATES! I've missed you all. My fans who favorite, reviewed, and/or followed; I love you all and your well wishes were answered. During my time away, I got a raise which lead me to DUN –DUN- DUUUUUH, a new laptop! I've been drinking so much Pepsi to think up and bring you all new stories and more chapters to my previous ones. I have sooooo many new stories for y'all, thank you for still being there for me. Thank you, thank you and THANK YOU!**

 **Special thanks to my reviewers:**

 **squawswarpath**

 **Cotton Blossom Diva**

 **Mlle. Mystere**

 **caz21**

 **Kaidence**

 **Ctinaisfashion**

 **Allison**

 **Leah Tatyana Nicole**

 **kyanaM**

 **grrlygrrl**

 **Wmcschick2006**

 **IRENELOVE83**

 **(Ms.)Dbz4life**

 **sebastianm101**

 **calwitch**

 **Rainbowbrite0006**

 **Raquel the writer**

 **& Guests **

**All your reviews have brightened my day and kept me going. A lot of them have made me blush and laugh; all I can say to you guys is thank you and keep up the love. These new stories and chapters will blow your mind.**

 **Oh and let me address this, my sister is finally on here and will be doing majority Anime stories. Sometimes others but she's still unsure about what she'll post. If you do read Anime, please show my little sis (SweetAsABerry) some love and support (when she finally gets over her fear & post something up).**

 **Thanks again y'all. Peace & blessings**

 **~P.S.B~**


	4. Why

**Wrong Number 02: Why**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but my storyline and Ocs.**

 **Songs for the chapter:**

 ** _["Let It Go" By James Bay]_**

 ** _["Have You Ever" by Brandy]_**

 ** _["Wrong Side of a Love Song" By Melanie Fiona]_**

 ** _["The One I Gave My Heart To" by Aaliyah]_**

 **Please favorite, follow & or review.**

 **~P.S.B~**

* * *

 ** _["Let It Go" By James Bay]_**

Sighing as the smoke blew from his nostrils, Denzel bit his bottom lip to keep it from quivering. Light orange and yellow waves drifted onto the dashboard; gentle colors decorating the sky with a serene view as the clouds shifted away. Watching the sunrise wasn't as peaceful as he thought it would be from his position,

A faint buzz, accompanied by the tinge in his pocket signaled that his phone was going off. Smothering the butt of the cigarette into the ashtray, Denzel sighed as he pulled out his phone.

Checking to see who it was; he rolled his eyes at the name before denying the call, tossing the device onto the passenger seat.

"Hell no, asshole" he sneered, getting a bad taste in his mouth.

There was no way in hell he would tell him where she was. Not after what he did to her. Andre may have been the messenger, but he played a big part in the mess he helped create. Denzel knew he did.

Memories of the previous day repeated in his head like a bad song. The scariest part was that he couldn't do anything to help her. Feeling his deep breath quicken, his vision grew to a haze. Denzel slammed his hand onto the steering wheel as he felt the warm tears cascade down his face.

"Why God….why her?" he begged for an answer,

Huffing through his mouth, his hands trembled as they held onto the wheel for dear life. Unable to hold in his feelings of distress, Denzel could feel more tears escape from his dark brown eyes as his forehead laid in between his hands on the wheel.

 _"_ _Just….be yourself Denny. Don't' try to please everyone; you'll go crazy if you do. Just be you" she said smiling as she removed the snapback hat from his head. His outfit that day was something he had gotten from his brother's closet, since the clothes he loved and owned were gone when he came home the day before._

 _Nodding as he smiled back, Denzel leaned onto Regina's shoulder. "You're right honeycomb." He sighed, "And if they don't like it, they can kiss my ass" he laughed, having the feeling of acceptance when he heard his friend laugh with him._

Later Denzel found out that his father knew about his lifestyle and demanded that he become normal or he would disown him. That night as it rain, his tears fell with it. But she was there; holding his hand as he let every emotion out. His honeycomb was there.

Exhaling a shaking breath, the mulatto swallowed a heavy lump in his throat; the day Regina accepted him flashing through his mind. Denzel slowly rose his head, glancing at the building 20 feet from him.

Previous memories flashed into his mind as he closed his eyelids….his honeycomb fainting…..her cries for the man who hurt her….Denzel only prayed he could take her pain away, just as she did for him. To take away the memories of her lying there, thrashing on the floor. Her hazel eyes ghosted over, still violently shaking as if she was being attacked by an invisible presence. Holding her down was all he could do before the ambulance arrived.

"Please God, ….let her be alright….let her be alright" He cried out.

The thought of death passed briefly through his mind.

A deep wail rang out in the vehicle as he softly sobbed. The low moan suddenly became a shouting cry. Screaming as he held the wheel tightly, wishing it was that bastard's neck.

Denzel damned the day she ever met him.

* * *

 ** _["Have You Ever" by Brandy]_**

Checking the time on her phone, Tamera paced back and forth in front of the vending machine. Still adorned in her bridesmaid's gown, the patter of her bare feet on the cold tile floor didn't comfort her; nor did the sound of silence in the hallways.

Glancing at the phone in her hands again, the noirette sighed when there was no reply to the message she sent out. She knew he had to be taking this the hardest, but weren't they all suffering? Briefly shutting her dry eyes; ignoring the momentary burn in them, Tamera's hands clenched into a fist at the memory of her best friend on a gurney. Never in her wildest dreams could she imagine this happening to the sweetest person alive.

 _"_ _Here"_

 _Looking up from the paperwork scattered on the table, Tamara saw Regina holding out a thick envelope to her. Sighing as she examined the sealed parcel, Tamera shrugged at her friend "What is it?"_

 _Chuckling, Regina sat next to Tamera; "Open it" she said as she grabbed one of Tamera's homemade cupcakes off the plate, centered on the table._

 _Rolling her eyes, Tamera tore open the envelope; pausing at the contents inside. Tamera's mouth gaped open at the sight of what seemed to be more than a thousand dollars in her hands. "What's this?" she nervously asked, turning to a frosted lipped Regina._

 _"_ _It's for your shop." She bluntly said, finishing off the cupcake; wiping away the frosting from her lips. "Stop being so prideful, we've been friends for years."_

 _"_ _Gina, this is some serious money" Tamera exclaimed, putting the money back into the envelope._

 _"_ _And we have a serious friendship. This is your dream Tam, you're one of my best friends and I'll be damned if you don't seal the deal and call the realtor tonight." Regina insisted, pressing the envelope to her friend's chest. "The loss of a dream is more severe than the loss of money. Take the deal." She warmly smiled,_

 _Sighing as she felt tears engulf her eyes, Tamera pulled Regina into a tight hug. Exhaling a breath of comfort and content, Tamera let the tears fall. "Thank you Gigi"_

Drifting her fingertips over her damp cheek, Tamera wiped away her falling tears. She couldn't thank Regina enough for putting up the money for her bakery; even helping her clean and refurnish it. Now, she would do anything to help Regina; money was no matter. She was her best friend, her sister.

* * *

Staring at the white sheets on the bed, Chloe desperately tried to tune out the heart monitor that made her nerves stand on end. She hated hospitals, for the simple reason that there was no good news in them. Setting her negativity aside, she quickly took the charge of watching her cousin.

Anxiously, her foot tapping on the tile floor echoed off the beige walls of the room. Slowly drowning out the never ending sound of the heart monitor; the beeping reminded her of that day.

 _Her tears dampened the pillow, her makeup ruined but she could care less about her appearance. They couldn't find a heartbeat….a damned heartbeat was all she prayed for. Coughing roughly, she felt her throat burn at the salty tears flooding over her nostrils._

 _Flinching at the soft touch of a hand running through her hair, Chloe glanced over her shoulder. Standing with an unknown box, Regina looked back into her cousin's sorrowful eyes with compassion and regret. Understanding the look, Chloe hastily wrapped her arms around her cousin's waist as she continued to cry. Slowly she felt Regina gently pet her head, never saying a word. Placing a soft kiss to her cousin's forehead, Chloe sniffled away her tears; feeling herself grown tired of crying so much._

Chloe felt a small smile as she remembered Regina stayed with her the whole week she was in the hospital; even sleeping in the same bed. She was in a bad place then, her boyfriend abusing her; more so when he found out she was pregnant. That day, she would always remember; but the week Gina spent with her flourished more, blocking out her hatred for men and the world for taking her baby. She would always be in debt to her cousin for taking her in, even going so far as pressing charges on her abusive boyfriend. She was so strong, just like when they were kids; Chloe looked up to Regina, hoping she could be just like her amazing cousin.

Gazing at Gina's restful face, Chloe felt a lump harbor in her throat at the sight.

Sleeping soundly, Regina made no movement since they brought her in. The only conformation of her being alive was her chest slowly rising and falling, the heart monitor beeping still. Inching her hand towards her cousin's, Chloe held it tightly; praying that she would wake up soon. But until then, she would stay with her…for as long as it took.

* * *

"Where is she? Where's my baby?"

Lifting her head up from her phone, Tamara stepped out of the refreshments area to see Regina's mother, Ms. Emma rushing down the halls toward her with Denzel at her heels.

Tamara paused, noticing a nurse come up to the two. Seeing the furious look on Ms. Emma's face, Tamara quickly walked over before another person would be admitted into hospital.

"Ms. Emma," she spoke in, interrupting the small startled nurse. "She's over here, we were just waiting on the doctor with the test results" Tamara gestured to the nearest door.

"Thank you Tamara," Emma huffed, slowly composing herself. Knowing she would tear the whole place down if someone didn't tell her anything about her daughter. "Shouldn't you be getting back to work" she harshly hinted to the nervous nurse, standing still as a statue.

Nodding her head, she quickly raced off to her station; hoping to hide behind a stack of papers from the fearful mama.

"Now, take me to see my baby" Emma demanded, clenching the strap of her purse tightly.

* * *

 **Regina**

 ** _["Wrong Side of a Love Song" By Melanie Fiona]_**

So this is my life now, reduced to this helpless person from the strong young woman I used to be. After waking up to my friends and mother sitting near me; I could barely keep focus on what was happening.

The last thing I remembered was reading a letter from Quentin and then…

 _Gina, I'm sorry …._

Just the thought of it made my head hurt. Rubbing my dry eyes with the heel of my hands, I let out a deep sigh. From what I was told, I had a panic attack so intense that it became a seizure; non-epileptic or something of other. Which was probably the reason why I was in a hospital bed; my wedding dress replaced with a hospital cotton gown.

Whatever the doctor said to me went in one ear and out the other. But what struck out to me was as plain as the sun's setting rays through my window.

 **Depression**

Such a simple word; meant so much.

When the doctor finished saying what he had to say, he left. I could hardly care at that point of what he had to say about things, test and medication; the person I used to be or what I wanted couldn't be found inside of a pill bottle. I heard my friends comfort me with words of love while my mother whispered that she would see about fixing this. But how could you fix something that wasn't yours to mend?

As my fingers clenched into a fist, I could feel the pressure of the I.V needle tighten on my skin. The singular pain made me hiss, but it give me feeling. It made me know that I was alive,

Momentarily forgetting about the pain on my hand, I thought on the pain my heart harbored.

How could he do this to me?

Feeling a single tear fall down my cheek, I briefly shut my eyes; wanting to block out the reality of where I was and what happened. Holding tightly to the blanket over my legs, my teeth bit into my trembling lip as more tears involuntarily fell from my closed eyes.

I was truly trying to be strong, but…..I would be lying to myself if I said I was fine. Releasing my lip broke a shaking breath that settled in my throat. Why couldn't all this have just been a nightmare, it would've been mercy on my heart instead of the reality playing before me.

Just three words….three simple words could do so much. They could let someone know how you felt; they could bring people together or pull them apart. But those three words nearly killed me.

As I remembered the moment I felt my heart break, it brought more painful tears to my eyes. Like a cracked and broken dam, my tears flooded through. I never felt so many emotions pass through me all at once; yesterday I was on cloud 9, now I felt like I was painfully dying from the inside out.

Leaning back onto the pillow behind me, the chilling feeling eased my heated skin. Hoping to stop the throbbing pain in my chest, the sight of the white tile ceiling didn't assist it. Covering my eyes with my hands, my chest trembled as I tried to keep myself from letting everything out. But the pain still flourished, like a starless night slowly drifting onto the ending day.

"Why did he do this?" I whimpered, feeling more tears fall through my hands still covering my eyes

"How could he do this?!" I screeched, hoping heaven would hear me and give me answer! I truly needed a reason why my fiancé would do something like this.

Flinching at the sudden touch on my shoulder, I hesitantly opened my bloodshot eyes to look through my fingers. Praying that it was him to give me an answer, I saw Denzel instead. The comforting hug I found myself in didn't help me much, but I knew it did him; the look in his eyes said it all.

"It's gonna be alright honeycomb." He whispered, lightly kissing my forehead as he rocked back and forth. "Let it out honeycomb….. Just let it out"

Shifting until my face was onto his chest, my sniffling to hold back my tears paused.

' _Just let it go'_ I thought,

My body took the permission before my mind could catch up with it. Hiccupping through my showering tears, I felt a hand on my back accompany Denzel's; then another at my feet. Surrounded by my friends, I knew I could break down the last remains of my wall.

I let it all go.

* * *

 ** _["The One I Gave My Heart To" by Aaliyah]_**

Slowly rocking Regina back and forth, Denzel held onto her tightly as she let the storm of her tears come through. Glancing to one another, they stayed strong for their distressed friend. Chloe softly massaging Gina's feet while Tamera gently rubbed her back on the other side of the bed, both women could feel their own eyes start to water with tears. Shaking her head, Tamera could feel her heart break at the sight of her friend in such a state.

Tears staining her cheeks, Regina nuzzled her face further onto Denzel's chest.

"P-please….please God! …..Tell me…this is just a dream!" she desperately cried, clenching Denzel's shirt for dear life "Tell me…he didn't leave….please!"

Hearing Regina's mournful pleas broke their hearts, not knowing how to tell her the truth; neither one wanting to. They didn't want to tell their best friend, their _sister_ that her fiancé ran out on her and wasn't man enough to tell her face to face.

Denzel sighed as he continued to rock Gina softly, tears began fall from his eyes at the sight of his sister so distraught. Never in his life would he wish this on her, she didn't deserve this heartache.

Biting her lip, Chloe silently sat as she watched her cousin cry her heart out; helpless. Regina did so much for them, herself included; she wouldn't be where she was today if it wasn't for Gina helping her out in her time of need. Regina had the biggest heart of the four of them; never once did she not have a smile on her face…..until now. Seeing her cousin's tears, Chloe felt her throat tighten as her own tears began to fall.

Glancing to his right, Denzel saw Chloe wiping her eyes before turning his head to see Tamera doing the same. Remembering the day they all met, Denzel sighed in remembrance. They were indeed the fabulous four, when one was in pain; they all were in pain.

But he knew they would see this through. He would be damned if his honeycomb never smiled again.


	5. Enough 'Love'

**Wrong Number: Enough 'Love' 03**

 ** _Disclaimer: I own nothing but my Ocs and storyline_**

 ** _Songs for this chapter:_**

 ** _["Enough is Enough" by Stacy Barthe]_**

 ** _["Love Don't Live Here Anymore" by Rose Royce]_**

 ** _["I Hate You So Much Right Now" by Kelis]_**

 ** _Favorite, Follow & or Review, please and thank you_**

 ** _~P.S.B~_**

* * *

 ** _["Enough is Enough" by Stacy Barthe]_**

After two days of blood and neurology testing, the hospital released Regina. Including anti-depressants, Gina refused to see a psychiatrist; saying that she just wanted to go home. But remembering she held her home with Quentin, that option was checked off the list quickly.

Being there for his friend, Denzel naturally told her to come live with him.

As Regina slept off the stressful days; Tamera, Chloe and Denzel regrouped in the kitchen. No one said a word as they thought on what their best friend just experienced. To be engaged one moment then heartbroken the next, wasn't something they envisioned for her. Denzel sighed as he lit up a cigarette, tossing down the lighter on the table.

"That bastard" he huffed, "Honeycomb deserves so much better" he said, sighing out smoke from his nose.

Chloe shook her head before finishing her glass of dark brown liquor, "None of us could've predicated this." She mumbled as she refilled her glass.

Tamera's eyes shot up at Chloe, glaring at her. "That's a damn lie; for 5 years we all knew Quentin was nothing but a fucking cheater. Even Andre, his own best man said he was a snake and Gina deserves better!" she snapped, slamming her hand on the table.

"If you don't get yourself together and stop slamming on my goddamn table before you wake that girl up, I'm gonna snatch that weave I sewed in!" Denzel fussed, glancing back at the room Regina was sleeping in before turning back; glaring heavily at Tamera.

"Now I know you love honeycomb. Shit! We all do, but we gotta be clear minded on this and share equal blame." He demanded, staring down at both women; never breaking contact as he flicked away the ashes of his cigarette. "We refused to tell her because we thought the son of a bitch changed for her, but shit happens….now we gotta get her back on her feet. Then we whoop Quentin's ass" Denzel stated before taking a gulp of his mixed drink.

"I'm with you there" Chloe agreed, lightly tracing the rim of her half finished glass. "I'm just confused on the letter, I mean who delivered it? I didn't see Quentin at all when I was checking the on the guests." She questioned.

Denzel snorted, setting his glass down "That's easy, it was Dre. He came in all nervous and shit. Hell, I would be too if I was giving some bad news to a bride on her wedding day." he said finishing his drink, "But the real question is….who the fuck gave him the letter? Because if Quentin wasn't there, then Dre could've gotten it at the bachelor party or when we were at the church getting ready."

All eyes glanced around the table, smoke drifting to the breeze of the light wind coming in from the window. At the look in each other's eyes, they came to an understanding.

"Speaking on the shit, where is the letter?" Tamera asked, glancing at both Denzel and Chloe.

Staring at the wall, Denzel pulled the letter from his pants pocket; tossing it onto the table; slightly covering his lighter. "I would've burned the shit, but I knew Gina might want to read the full thing sooner or later." He sighed, pulling out another cigarette.

As Tamera read through each line, she felt her pressure build up before she tossed it back to the middle of the table. "That son of a bitch truly is a snake" she scowled, reaching for Denzel's cigarette box; pulling one out before lighting it.

Chloe glanced at the letter on the table before she reached for it; reading the same words her friends were upset about. Taking a deep breath as she read the last line, Chloe held her head in her hand; massaging her through her dark brown hair hoping to ease the forming headache.

"He's dead wrong for that." She said leaning back in her chair.

"Told you" Denzel sighed, flicking his ashes in an extra empty glass; passing it to Tamera who did the same. "All that letter basically says is I'm leaving you for someone else and I'm too fucking scared to say to your face like a man." He stated sassily, blowing a heavy cloud of smoke from his lips.

Tamera shook her head, taking another drag of her cigarette. "We gotta do something…..anything" she whispered,

"Y'all ain't gotta do anything."

Jumping at the sudden familiar voice croaking in the darkness, the three eased back into their seats; seeing Regina sleepily come through the doorway.

Slipping the cigarette from Tamera's fingers, Regina deeply inhaled the tobacco stick. "Thank you" she smirked, leaning onto the rectangular table in between her and Denzel.

Sighing as she shook her head, Regina glanced around the table at her friends before landing her hazel brown eyes onto a letter in the middle of the table. With a deep breath, she passed the cigarette back to Tamera before grabbing the letter and the lighter underneath it.

Leaving the letter folded as it came, Regina slowly made her way to the sink. With a flick of her thumb, the flame sprouted up; dancing in the light breeze. Placing a corner of the paper into the flame, Gina stared into the starting fire licking upward to her fingertips. As the fire hungrily reached into the middle, she dropped it into the sink; letting the heartbreaking letter and its message burn away to ashes.

"Enough is enough" she spoke, still staring into the hypnotizing flames.

Declaring it as a release or making a wish into the burning page, Denzel, Tamera and Chloe silently watched their friend casually walk back into the guest bedroom.

Turning back to the smoke rushing up from the sink, Denzel quickly glanced back at the doorway Gina walked into.

"Um, I know enough is enough Ms. Thang. But don't go burning my house down, shit!" he jokingly said, getting up to turn the faucet on.

Snickering in the dim light of the room, Regina graced a small smirk on her lips as she watched Denzel fan the smoke through the window. She knew she would smile again, now it was just getting her heart to do the same.

It would take time, but for right now; a small chuckle was enough.

* * *

Pulling the blankets tightly around her, Regina silently stared at the dark curtains. Seeing the sun attempt to peek through, she knew it had to be another day; but she could care less about what the day or the hour was. All she felt at the moment was emptiness.

Regretfully sitting up, she felt her body ache all over as she placed her legs over the edge of the bed; hesitating to take that first step into reality. Knowing that if she touched the carpet, she would have to face the world and her life the moment she left it.

Debating whether or not to leave the sanctuary of Denzel's guest room, Regina heard the door open. Glancing up, she saw Chloe creep in.

"Hey cous." She softly spoke, entering the room to sit next to Gina. "You want something to eat? ...Denzel cooked your favorite."

Biting the inside of her lip, Regina glared at the dark curtains again before looking down at the clothes she was wearing. Briefly closing her eyes, Gina shook her head. She wasn't hungry, she just felt….empty. Sliding her tongue over the front of her teeth, she knew she had to do something. It's been two weeks since she was released from the hospital, the pills they prescribed her sat on the nightstand; the full amount still inside the bottle.

Feeling her emptiness form into anger, Regina gritted her teeth; knowing she had to get out of house soon before she went crazy.

"Gina….what's wrong?" Chloe asked, hesitantly

"Nothing, I just need to get ready" she stated, walking to the closet.

Sliding the hangers draped with the few clothes she's left at Denzel's, Regina grabbed a pair of black pants and a white button down shirt.

Confused, Chloe watched her cousin gather the clothes in her arms. "Get ready for what?"

"For work" Regina shrugged.

* * *

 **Regina**

 ** _["Love Don't Live Here Anymore" by Rose Royce]_**

"Good morning" I said entering into the office,

Hearing the silent sound of my heels clicking onto the tile rang out as I made my way to my desk. Rolling my eyes at the stares and whispers, I sighed when I saw my dark cherry-wood desk growing near.

Just as I sat my purse onto the dark wood, I felt a hand flop onto my shoulder. "Glad to have you back Regina"

Glancing over my shoulder, I saw it was Mr. Venice; Quentin's father and owner of the building. Allowing a small fake smile come to my lips, I slightly nodded. "It's good to be back sir." I said sweetly,

"Before you get settled in, come to my office" he stated, walking away.

Rolling my eyes as I placed my purse strap back onto my shoulder; I reluctantly followed my boss.

Sliding his hand over the thin grey hairs on his head, I noticed Mr. Venice looked distant as he gathered some paperwork in his hands before placing them to the side. "Have a seat, Ms. Williams"

Pouting my lips, I could tell this wasn't going to be good news. "No thank you sir, I'll stand" I declared, "What was it you wanted to talk about?"

Leaning back onto his black desk chair, Mr. Venice sighed before rubbing his green eyes. "I've had a meeting with the board and it was decided that…we have to let you go"

"Excuse me?" I asked, slightly raising my voice.

"You took some time off that wasn't cleared through and…"

"That's bull Mr. Venice, I was cleared for my vacation and if you look at the several hours I've put in. You'd see that I still have plenty of vacation time" I snapped, folding my arms under my chest.

Biting the inner part of my cheek, I waited on his reply. Slightly shaking my head, I knew the real reason why he was firing me.

"It's about Quentin isn't it" I stated,

"Ms. Williams, you aren't an employee of this establishment any longer. Now leave the premises before I call security" James threatened as he stood to his feet.

By the looks of his wrinkled white skin growing red, I could tell my comment had gotten under his skin. This was bullshit, he was firing me because his son broke it off with me!

"You're serious James?" I angrily questioned, using his first name to piss him off more.

Before he could retort to my question, a loud obnoxious laugh rang out past the door. Quickly turning my head to see through the opened door, my breath hitched in my throat at what I saw.

"Motherfucker" I hissed, seeing Quentin with his arms wrapped around another bitch!

"As you can see, you've been replaced" James sneered, fully opening the door.

* * *

 ** _["I Hate You So Much Right Now" by Kelis]_**

Hardening her eyes at the scene before her, Regina narrowed her eyes when Quentin's caught hers.

"Oh shit, Gina" he mumbled, pulling away from the woman in a fiery tight red thigh length dress.

Seeing who was in his arms brought a shocked look onto the olive skin woman's face.

Andrea.

"You punk son of a bitch!" Regina shouted, not caring about the stares from her ex coworkers. "You left me for fucking Andrea?! Your best man's sister!"

Refusing to answer her, Quentin glanced behind Regina; signaling his father to cut in at anytime.

"And what's your point bitch" Andrea remarked, standing in front of Quentin.

Grabbing her arm, Quentin attempted to pull back the ebony brown skin woman; knowing what Gina was capable of. Snatching her arm back, Andrea smacked her teeth as she shoved Quentin back. "What the hell are you doing? She's trespassing on our property." She screeched before turning back to Regina.

"Can't you see, he's got a real woman now" Andrea smirked, wrapping Quentin's hands to the bottom of her short skirt.

Regina saw that it was only lust, but it still hurt that the man she loved was making a mockery out of their relationship.

"Leave bitch." Andrea spat, folding her arms as she stood strongly in front of Quentin.

Raising her eyebrows at Andrea's boldness, or stupidity; Regina nodded before she quickly flipped off her heels, tossing them over her shoulders. "I got yo bitch!"

At the sound of screams coming near their boss's office, employees flooded the hallway; some recording the scene. Running passed Quentin, Andrea ran to the other side of the secretary desk as Regina stood across from her; the desk being the only thing blocking her.

"Regina," Quentin called out, attempting to hold her away from Andrea.

Gripping her arms, for the first time Quentin saw the anger and hurt in Regina's eyes.

"Get the fuck off me you dick-less bastard!" Gina shouted, kneeing Quentin in the groin.

Andrea slowly backed away to the wall, furthering herself from the angry woman. Turning her attention back to the retreating female, Regina felt her top lip rise in disgust

"Pathetic, you think you're a real woman but you're just a hoe who found a pimp with much more money. But you think you bad? I'll show you bad" Regina threatened,

Furiously gripping the edge of the heavy desk, Andrea fearfully screamed as Regina flipped it over; hoping to smother the man stealer underneath it. Hastily jumping back, Andrea furthered herself into a corner. Glancing back and forth between her options, Andrea gasped in fear before sighing at security restraining Regina.

* * *

Pulling the boiling pot off the stove, Chloe jumped nearly dropping the soft pasta onto the carpeted floor at the sound of the door slamming.

Seeing the look on Gina's face, she rethought on saying anything for the moment; sensing something had happened at work. Quickly setting down the pot on the unlit eye of the stove, the caramel young woman grabbed her phone from her pocket; she needed reinforcements for this.

* * *

"That bastard"

Nodding her head, agreeing with Denzel's comment; Regina sighed before gulping down the chilled whiskey. "Yup, he got his daddy to fire me. Hoping he could get me out before I saw them" she sneered, remembering the heart wrenching moment

"So wait, he brought that bitch to the office?" Tamera questioned, still baffled by the story her friend just told her.

"Fuck that part," Denzel chuckled, cutting in "I wanna hear the part about the look on that bitch's face when you flipped that desk" he cackled loudly.

Shaking her head as she chuckled at the memory, Regina still couldn't believe she managed to flip that desk over. "I wanted to smother the bitch with it" she admitted, dragging a puff from the rolled up blunt.

Tamera and Chloe couldn't help but laugh along with Denzel at Regina's triumph at work, unconcerned on the fact of losing her job; it was going to happen sooner or later since Quentin was the son of the boss.

"Well I'm proud of my honeycomb" Denzel snickered, accepting the offered weed from Regina. "That bitch learned…ta-day!" he declared loudly before bursting into laughter.

Placing her head on her arms, Regina laughed in the hidden darkness of her arms. Hearing the sound of her friends' laughter made her feel better about things, as bad as they were; the laughter made everything better.

"Well, since that's out of the way. I gotta go see about getting another job" Gina sighed, slowly standing to her feet. "Damn, I still gotta get my clothes from the asshole's house." She stated, remembering her limited supply of clothes in the closet.

"Don't worry yourself on that hun," Tamera softly said, patting her hand "You get some sleep" she gestured, nodding her head to the guest room.

Smiling highly at her friend, Regina tightly held her friend's accepting hand; reinforcing her faith in her friends. "Alright, thanks y'all" she said, walking to the room.

Hearing the door close, Tamera snuffed out the blunt before turning to shush Denzel. "Before you say anything, you can roll up another one when we get back." she snapped, glancing between Chloe and Denzel "We got work to do, come on"

Grabbing the pair by the arm, Tamera quietly lead them out the door before Regina knew they were gone.


	6. Fuck When I Used To Love You

**Wrong Number: Fuck When I Used To Love You**

 **Hey y'all, sorry I haven't updated in a while and it's been a long minute since I've updated 'Just A Friend' & 'Hiding In Plain Sight', but I promise I'm working on it as we speak. It's been difficult trying to tie everything together just right and make it a masterpiece for you guys to love. Trust me, it's worth the wait. So now with things going with 'Wrong Number', I know y'all are waiting for Roman to enter and I'm here to say; the Big Dog is coming VERY soon and his entrance is AMAZING if I do say so myself. Oh! and I'm going to definitely work on an update schedule, I've been requested not to upload around certain times where cooking is involved like dinner and such (squawswarpath lol). But I've thought about it and I think it's best that I heard the request of my fans. What do y'all think? What time should I update? Morning, afternoon or evening? Send me a PM or drop it in the reviews. **

**Speaking of Reviews, I wanna hear from y'all! Tell me what you think, most of you know more reviews the faster a writer updates. Your opinions mean a lot to me. So much so that I've even started a new story….but I don't have a name for the main character. So during this week I'm going to upload a small preview of the story '** ** _Bite The Bullet'_** **. If you like it then drop your user name or first name and such in the reviews to be apart of the story; please women only.**

 **I believe that's everything, so without further ado here's the next chapter of Wrong Number: Fuck When I Used To Love You. Get ready, it's gonna be a long one!**

 **Songs for this chapter:**

 **Run by Nicole Scherzinger**

 **StickWitU by the PussyCat Dolls**

 **Beware by Big Sean Ft. Lil Wayne & Jhene Aiko**

 **Used To Love You by John Legend**

 **& Fuck Apologies by Jojo feat. Wiz Khalifa**

 **Please Enjoy, Favorite, Follow & Review**

 **~P.S.B~**

* * *

 _ **["Run" by Nicole Scherzinger]**_

As the sun began to set, hazel brown eyes slowly inched open; sighing deeply at the sight of the dusk light through her curtains. Sluggishly sitting up, Gina lightly rubbed the back of her hands over her eyes as a yawn escaped her lips. Gradually placing herself by the edge of the bed, her toes wiggled in the warm comfort of the off white carpet at her bare feet. Narrowing her eyes at the internal debate of whether to leave her bed or not; Gina opted the first as she attempted to leave from darkness of the warm blankets before making her way to the closet.

With the comfortable clothes draped over her arm, the young woman drowsily stepped into the bathroom down the hall. Moaning deeply as she lifted her tussled hair away from her face, Gina barely flinched at her reflection in the mirror. Black mascara ran down her cheeks, ending at her chin; while her eyeliner resembled tire marks, skidding roughly towards her hairline.

Her burgundy lipstick neatly placed on this morning was smeared over her thin top lip, still in place on the bottom. Shrugging, Regina dragged the back of her hand over them; completing the look of the ugly monster she believed was living inside her. Lowering her head, she pressed her hands onto the edge of the sink. Desperately she wanted nothing more than to crawl back under the blankets and sleep for a few days; but knowing her dreams turned to nightmares of her wedding day, she needed to get up. The longer she stayed in that bed, the more her mind would race. Besides, she needed to wash off the disgusting feeling of Quentin's hands on her.

Dragging her feet towards the tub, she sat on the edge as she turned on the faucet. Swirling her fingers slowly through the rushing water felt calming, but it didn't change her outlook on things. She could feel her body begin to droop, lazily leaning onto the tile wall as her fingers drew circles into the flooding water. As she roughly pulled the shirt over her head, she tossed it to the floor; not caring where it landed. Feeling the change in the water temperature, Gina switched the knobs; turning her face away from the sprouting water from the showerhead.

Finally managing to remove the rest of her clothing, the young woman made her way into the shower. The warm water soon became a comforting touch on her olive brown skin. Steam pressed through the room, making it difficult to see past it while her scattered clothing of the earlier day decorated the floor. Deeply sighing, Gina attempted to clear away the troubles that plagued her mind as the warm water began to scald her brown skin, bringing a reddened tint to her exhausted body.

Pulling the water through her dark brown hair created tight curls framing her face. Trails of water drifted down her face as her eyes closed; behind her smeared eyeshadow covered lids, haunting memories flashed through. The sound of Andrea's laughter as Quentin held her echoed through her mind, reminding Gina of better times with the man she once called her fiancé. Her very own laughter was once as joyous when she was in his arms.

He was gone…and he wasn't coming back.

After the tragic and sudden loss of her father at 10, Regina knew no one would be able to fill the void in her heart. Through the years she never let it show around her friends; but Quentin….he knew it all.

She was so young and foolish back then, believing his words of everlasting love. Graduating at 17 and starting college at 18 was an achievement in her family, few of the women from her mother's side would end up pregnant by 16 and bared the title of both mother and father. But that wasn't what Regina wanted in life. She desired a family as the one she had when she was young. Her father strong and gentle at the same time; would always tell her "Raise your head with pride, don't let your crown slip from your head". Hearing it as a child didn't really sink in until she was a teenager. He wanted her to stand strong like a queen; but now she understood, heavy is the head that wears the crown.

Clenching her eyes tightly shut, Gina laced her fingers together; trembling as she prayed. Prayed that she could take it all back; agreeing to go with him, building a relationship…..losing her virginity, and finally accepting his proposal.

Damning the day she bumped into him, his green eyes matching his father's caught her the moment she turned around. If only she saw the real man behind the mask he wore. Damning her belief in fairytale love that made it so simple for him to slither his hands around her heart, just so he could break it in the end.

Remembering his soft whispers that night, Regina could feel her heart throb in pain at the memory of her surprised gasps when he began. She should've known better when he didn't wait for her to get comfortable, it was excruciatingly painful but she bared through it; all for him. Quivering, Regina wrapped her arms around herself; remembering when Quentin once did the same. That night she lost her virginity, she gained something she hasn't known in years….security.

He was gone…and he wasn't coming back.

A single tear fell from her eyes as she thought back to the day he proposed, vowing to love her and never leave her heart broken. The chilling feel of her engagement ring still adorned on her finger brought on the memory of the childlike joy she once had at the thought of being Mrs. Quentin Venice, a wife by 25. His never ending promises of a wonderful life and children to call their own always made her smile; but now she felt sick to her stomach. Trailing her fingers to follow the pathway of the drifting water, Regina could feel her face cringe at the thoughts she had on her wedding day; wanting to have his children. Thankful that she told him she would never have children out of wedlock, Gina knew if Quentin had his way she would've already had their child. Slamming her hand onto the tile wall, Gina shook her head when she thought on the traumatic pain her son or daughter would've been in; to know their daddy didn't love mommy. She swore as a young girl, she would never allow that to happen and that's why she wanted to wait. A part of her knew it was too good to be true, why didn't she listen; would it not have hurt that much if she did?

What had she done wrong for this to happen?

What made her love leave her for someone else? To be a distant past as he escaped to another for a future he once promised her.

If she would confess it, she would say she was still in love with him. When he tried to restrain her earlier that day, did he not see behind the hurt and pain in her eyes; there was still a pinch of love that called out to him.

Was that the reason he fled? Did she tell him too soon? Or were they moving too fast?

Reminiscing on the years and moments they shared, more tears fell with the cascading water from the showerhead as her nails clawed the tile wall; hoping to grasp a hold of something as her knees began to fold underneath her. If she prayed hard enough, would God hear her? To grant her request to go back in time, and tell her younger self to do one thing the day she met Quentin.

Run; run fast and far from him. As if hell was on your heels, just RUN!

But knowing how stubborn she was and still is; even if the message was from herself, she still would've went with him. It was inevitable.

Biting her trembling lip, Regina hesitated to open her eyes. Whimpering as she tried to hold back the hiccup in her throat, more tears fell from her hazel eyes as her body slumped to the bottom of the tub.

Why didn't she just run that day she met him?

Why?

He was gone…and he wasn't coming back.

* * *

 _ **["StickWitU" by The PussyCat Dolls]**_

 **Regina**

Lazily dragging my feet towards my room as I towel dried my damp hair, I sighed at the cuddling warmth from my grey hooded bathrobe. A warm shower was just what I needed after the hellish day I had. But it didn't do anything for the pain still surrounding my heart.

' _A heartache won't pay the bills, so I have to find a job and try getting my clothes back without seeing my ex and his hoe_ ' I thought, flipping my dark brown curls to dry the other side. Just the thought brought an image of the pair; I still wished I smothered that bitch.

Pushing the thought from my mind, I irritatingly rolled my eyes as I pushed my door open.

"SURPRISE!"

Stunned by the loud shouts; my eyes widened at the sight.

"Y'all didn't" I questioned, baffled at sea of boxes engulfing the room.

Reaching for an open box, I saw it was indeed all my clothes, shoes and purses from Quentin's house. "How did y'all manage to get this outta there without them seeing you?" I asked, digging into another large box; finding my plethora of purses.

Chuckling, I saw Denzel playfully nudge Tamera forward. "It was Tam's idea to go while you were in the shower. But she failed to mention that you had so much shit Honeycomb" he complained, stretching his back. "You need to give me some of those heels and a bag or two as reimbursement. My back hurting and shit"

Allowing a small smirk and giggled pass through my lips, I glanced from Denzel to Chloe and finally Tamera. I would truly be lost without them.

"Thank you" I softly spoke, getting up from my knees to hug each one of my best friends.

"Anytime cous, It was fun going through that asshole's house." Chloe mischievously chuckled, eyeing Denzel.

Shaking my head as I sat on my bed, I chuckled at the possible damage those two could do. "Please tell me you left the house intact?"

"Unfortunately we did" Denzel griped, folding his arms. "He was watching us when we packed everything in the car. You don't know how badly I wanted to slap his ass down the stairs and call it an accident"

Covering my snickering with my hands, I reached out to hug Denzel again; "I'm sorry, I know it must've been hard to not punch him in the face" I said, attempting to hold in my laughter while babying my friend.

Returning the hug, Denzel groaned playfully "I did manage to 'accidentally' knock over a lamp and painting or two" he admitted, smiling.

"Scratched the table and broke a mirror" Chloe added in, smiling as she lifted her hand at her confession.

Snorting, I glanced at Tamera who shook her head at the two. "Y'all should be ashamed of yourselves." She strongly lectured Denzel and Chloe, both not fazed by her tone. "You should've followed my lead and fucked with his medicine cabinet." She chuckled, shaking a pill bottle.

Leaning up to grab the bottle from her hand, I squealed as I read the label.

"You mixed estrogen into his pills?" I giggled,

Shaking her head, Tamera casually sat on the floor, opening a box; "Not just his pills." She shrugged, "Crush them up just right and you'd never know they were in your shampoo or body wash." She spoke unfazed.

Hearing my laughter felt like reuniting with a lost friend, it felt amazing. As I wiped my eyes, I moved to sit next to Tamera on the floor; placing my head on her shoulder. "You guys are the best" I smiled, glancing from one to the other.

"Nobody messes with our sister" Tamera proclaimed, hugging me tightly.

Sliding from the bed to the floor, Chloe crawled over to join in; only to be playfully pushed over by Denzel, who took his place by my side.

I truly loved my friends.

"I hope you didn't use all my good pills Tam" Denzel question, picking his head up from my shoulder. "That shit was expensive"

"It was worth it, damn it" Tamera sassily replied before tapping Denzel on the back of the head.

* * *

 **[** _ **Beware by Big Sean Ft. Lil Wayne & Jhene Aiko**_ **]**

"Son of a bitch" Regina harshly whispered, not finding what she was looking for in the 15th box.

Shirts, skirts, pants and underwear scattered around the room as the anxious woman searched for it. She prayed it was in the last box. Running her fingers through the jewelry box, she didn't see it. Angrily kicking an empty box near her, Gina sighed as she folded her knees towards her chest. Denzel, Tamera and Chloe had already went to bed hours ago, leaving Regina to her own devices as she went through each box.

Glancing at her phone, she saw it was 2:30 in the morning. Releasing a breath she held, she knew it was too late to go back and get it; for her to show up at his doorstep for something so small would have him think she was desperate to see him. But Regina was anything but the word. Clenching her tongue between her teeth, she unlocked her phone; regretfully going to his social media.

Reading through his recent statuses, nothing said anything about their relationship; only about business. Hearing her phone ding, she saw he updated.

'Just landed in New York, missed the big apple'

Hazel eyes scanned through the status before going to her calendar. Seeing the date, Regina's mouth gaped open at the memo. It was the date of Quentin's big meeting with the board in New York. They would be out of the house, if she wanted to get it back; the perfect time was now.

Quickly getting to her feet, Regina tossed through the clothes piled on her bed; smirking when she found her black hoodie and jeans. Putting on a grey fitted tank top underneath, Regina rushed over to her suitcase; pulling out her black leather gloves. Finishing the outfit with her black running shoes, Regina pulled her long hair back into a bun before putting on a black pixie cut wig she found in the closet. She sighed, attempting to release the anxious nerves she had; finally about to go through with her idea. She would have this one chance, either do it or lose the thing she loved more than Quentin. Tying her black bandanna around her neck, Regina made the decision; she'd be damned if she ever left it with him.

* * *

Lightly stepping into the dim lit garage, Gina stayed close to the wall; knowing the cameras were still watching even with the alarm disarmed. Chuckling as she opened the door, she thanked Quentin for being a dumbass and not changing the locks. One alarm for the garage, another for the house; both were still the same as if she never left. The anxious feeling in her stomach gnawed through, thinking that it was too easy to get back in. Did he do it on purpose or did he just forget? Both questions ran through the young woman's mind as she crept up the stairs; noticing the small damage her friends did. Pausing as she crouched down on the top step, Gina peeked over the side; seeing the room doors closed. Whenever he would leave for work, Gina would rarely go with him; saying she hated flying. Honestly she did and when it was just her in the large house, she always had the lights on. Lightly leaning onto the wall, Gina silently waited for any noise to reach her ears. Hearing only her breathing, she glanced back down the hallway before tip toeing to the bedroom.

Gina silently thanked God that the door was slightly opened, giving her enough room to peek through. Scanning her eyes over to the bed, she saw it was roughly made up; meaning they rushed to leave. Remembering there were only the 3 cars Quentin enjoyed for decoration down in the garage that no one ever drove; Regina smiled when she came to the conclusion that she was alone in the house.

Standing to her feet, Gina pushed the door fully open before jogging to the large walk in closet. She may have been alone in the house; but it didn't mean James wouldn't pop up randomly. Remembering one night when Quentin was out of town, Regina caught her future father in law coming into the house at a strange hour; grumbling about his son harboring the good liquor just like his mother. Gina shook her head at the memory when she found what she was looking for.

Nibbling her trembling lip, Gina opened the small jewelry box Quentin kept for his rings and cuff links. Careful not to move anything out of place, Gina clenched her hand into a fist when she didn't see it.

"Damn it" she whispered, before slamming the box shut.

Walking back into the large bedroom, she glanced around until she snapped her fingers; remembering another place where it could be.

Carefully, Gina took off the portrait of the Savannah River off the wall; placing it on the floor before standing to face the medium sized safe hidden behind it.

Inputting the code of the day they met, Regina raised her eyebrow when the safe opened. ' _Dumb ass'_ she thought, pulling the metal door open. Passing over three large Ziploc bags of weed, separated by the names on the label; Gina searched around for the missing item. Growing irritated after pushing over the 5th row of bound hundreds, she saw something shine in the safe from the dim light of the hallway. Inching her fingers towards it, the young woman let out another sigh when she pulled out a glock 42 with a TLR light laser attached near the trigger. Examining the gun, Gina scoffed when she saw it was already loaded. She knew Quentin couldn't shoot for shit, which left this as a last resort for her in an emergency. With a shrug, she clicked the safety on before tucking it into the back of her pants. Angrily shutting the safe, Gina clenched her bottom lip between her teeth as she placed the painting back on the wall. She came all this way to leave fucking empty handed. That bastard knew she loved the item more than him. There was no other place it could be…but around his neck.

* * *

 **Regina**

 **[** _ **"Used To Love You" by John Legend**_ **]**

"Mother fucker!" I exclaimed, stomping down the steps.

That punk had it this whole time and didn't tell me! As much as I wished to believe he wouldn't do something like this, to hold something I loved dearly hostage; sneering at the thought I wouldn't put it past his slithering ass to do something so devious. He was the child of a multimillion dollar company, he could buy anything he wanted; but the thing I loved most in this world he had to have!

As I made my way back the way I came, I paused as I flipped the lights on in the garage. Glistening in the light to my left was an all black Rolls Royce, custom interior of dark brown leather with eggshell edgework. To my right sat a full white Lamborghini Gallardo LP560-4 Spyder with blackened rims. And finally nestled center stage was the crowned jewel; a deep burgundy 2011 Cadillac Ciel Concept with cream leather interior, priced around $3,000,000.

Raising my top lip in disgust, I sneered at the vehicles as if they offended me for being there. The son of a bitch had enough money to go around the world, see everything from the pyramids of Egypt to the leaning Tower of Pisa. But this fucker had the nerve to keep something that was worth as much as $20 bucks at a pawn shop, but priceless to me.

"You wanna hit me where it hurts?" I questioned, pulling the bandanna over my nose; covering the bottom of my face.

Turning to the storage closet, I chuckled at the idea. Reaching where I knew he kept it, I took the large metal bar from the wall; tapping the curved end on my glove covered palm. "Two can play this game" I declared,

The sound of glass breaking echoed off the white walls; being in here always made me feel like I was in an insane asylum. Pulling back the crowbar over my shoulder, I grunted as I swung my arms towards the door of the car; putting another dent into it. One down, two to go.

Stepping onto the hood of the Lamborghini, I raised the crowbar over my head before slamming the curved end into the windshield. By the tenth dent, I could feel my stress start to decrease. But my rage was in full force,

"What gives you the fucking right to take something I cherish?" I grunted, breaking the last window.

Panting as I dropped the crowbar to my feet, I stood in front of the last car. "What fucking right do you have?" I asked, softly; pulling the glock from the back of my pants.

Flipping off the safety, I lifted my arm; aiming to the driver's seat. One pull is all it took. Putting five bullets through the driver window, I made sure to put one in each tire and the final six in the body of the car. I sighed in relief at the empty round, dropping to accompany the crowbar on the floor.

I needed a drink, a strong one

* * *

 _ **["Fuck Apologies" by Jojo feat. Wiz Khalifa]**_

Placing the chilled glass on her temple, Regina sighed at the email on her laptop screen. Another company refused her; it was difficult to find a job in her clerical field ever since the situation when she got fired last week. Licking her lips as she leaned back onto the chair, Gina rolled her eyes to land on the ceiling fan. She had gotten an unemployment check, but that would soon run out and it wouldn't be enough to get an apartment in Georgia by herself.

Sighing into her palm, Regina stared at the email; considering her options. Before leaving for a business trip to Florida, Denzel did tell her that she was able to move in with him; shaking her head at the statement, Regina deeply sighed before closing the email to try again with another company.

As her hazel brown eyes scanned the details of a hopeful job, she glanced at the door behind her; hearing a heavy knock. Knowing Tamera was in the shower, Gina hesitantly stepped towards the door before peeking out the peephole.

A man with a navy blue cop hat glanced away before looking up at the peephole. Rolling her eyes at the audacity of Quentin calling the police, she reluctantly opened the door; keeping the chain on it.

"Can I help you officer?" the young woman asked, annoyed.

Glancing up at her, the young officer pulled out a notepad; flipping it open. "Yes ma'm, are you Regina Williams?"

"Who's asking?" she remarked, placing one hand on her hip while the other held the handle of the door; ready to slam it if needed.

Reading over his notepad, the young officer pouted his lips before responding "That's classified ma'm. I'm gonna need you to come outside please" he said putting away the notepad.

Pouting her own lips, Regina knew better. "For what? We can speak clearly from where I am" she roughly proclaimed.

"Bitch! I know it was you! Get your ass out here right now Gina!" Quentin shouted, jumping out from behind the cop.

"Oh Quentin, how are you?" she calmly spoke, her voice dripping with sarcasm. "I'm fine, you know trying to process the fact that you fucking left me for your best man's sister."

Sighing deeply, Quentin narrowed his eyes as he inched closer to the small opening. "I know you broke into my house Gina, we got you on camera" he sneered, lifting his lips into a devious smirk that could match a serial killer's.

Widening her eyes in surprise, Regina leaned her head to the side like a confused puppy. "Someone broke into your house?" she questioned, keeping the façade of being shocked. "That's so horrible, so tragic." She said shaking her head slowly, in false sympathy.

"You bitch!" Quentin spat, pushing his fingers through the small opening; hoping to break the chain on the door.

"Oh my goodness, officer please help! Someone is breaking into my house" the young woman cried out, backing away from the door in her most distressed voice.

Quickly pulling Quentin away, the officer glared at the young man before turning his attention back to Regina. "Now ma'm, I'm gonna ask once. Do you have any knowledge or anything to do with the entry and damage to Mr. Venice's home?" he aggressively asked.

Shrugging, Gina shook her head before lightly stepping towards the door again. "No officer, he maybe my ex fiancé but I would never" she stated, placing her hand on her chest; still playing the distressed female. "I'm trying to rebuild my own life, after he…broke my heart" Regina sniffled, covering her mouth with her hand as she began to 'sob' "Please sir, I was here. I would never go back to a place where I was replaced with a newer model" she continued, turning her head to hide her tears.

Baffled, the officer turned to Quentin before returning his gaze onto Regina; removing his hat. "I…I apologize miss. Thank you for your cooperation" he said before walking away.

Deeply inhaling, Regina turned to dab her knuckle under her eyes; catching the few fake tears. Watching her through the small crack in the door, Quentin sneered his lip at the young woman narrowing her eyes back at him. Once upon a time, that same look would drive a sexual shiver up his spine; but now he only wished to remove it.

Glancing down before lifting his eyes to Regina again, Quentin inched closer to the small opening. "We'll just see about things, won't we Gigi?" he strongly stated, smirking as he pulled out an item that hung from a long golden chain around his neck.

Biting her tongue as she watched the item dangle from his fingers, Gina felt her face contort in anger as she felt the same hatred she had the night she went looking for the necklace. Silently cursing at herself for going through the trouble of looking for her childhood keepsake; when it was right where she believed it to be. Clenching her hand into a fist, the young woman sighed before tightly gripping the door knob. Before she could even form the words to beg for it back, Gina slammed the door shut.

"Fucking bastard" she hissed, briefly shutting her eyes.

She knew he wouldn't give her the necklace back, no matter how much she begged. He wanted her to suffer, so he hit her where it hurt. And this time, she didn't know how to retaliate.

Slumping back into the chair, Gina sighed as she ran her fingers through her dark curls. Glancing at the sweating glass on the table, Gina bit her lip before making her way to the liquor cabinet.

She needed a drink, a very strong one.


End file.
